


Can I Do You Now Sir...

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Scent Marking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: James is a commanding Alpha when in front of his peers, but when in the bedroom with his Omega, it is a whole other story...





	Can I Do You Now Sir...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selkiesou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiesou/gifts).



> This is a belated gift for someone who is a wonderful friend, I honestly have no idea what I would do without you in my life... love you and Im sorry this is so late... i hope that you enjoy it!  
> [Selkie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiesou)
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for going over this for me! you are amazing!

#  Can I Do You Now Sir…

 

“Have you been a good boy?” 

James froze, could hear the sound of his mate returning home from the Garrison. The door opening with a metallic hush, the rustle of clothing as they shed their jacket and boots. The sigh and slight moans they made as they stretched before walking through their home on the Atlas. 

“James? I could have sworn you were home.” 

Keith walked into their bedroom an eyebrow raised as he saw his mate laying half-naked in their bed with the dirty laundry. 

James bit his lip, “I can explain…”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest, “My bed is now filthy, you think that this is what I want to sleep in? Dirty boys can stay on the floor with the laundry.”

James shivered hearing the tone Keith was using on him. “I’m sorry sir.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed at the Alpha, “Why are you still laying there then? Dirty clothing belongs in the hamper, get it done swiftly and there might be a reward.” 

James stood up, his slacks tangling around his ankles as he tried to gather up all of the items in one go. 

“Tch!” Keith sucked his teeth, “Is this how you were trained?”

James dropped everything, his eyes wide. “But there is no way I can--”

“Are you arguing with me cadet?”

James shook his head, “No sir.”

Keith sighed, “Then let's just see how well you remember.”

Keith walked the length of the room, his eyes on James as he sat down in a chair that was in the corner. He waved his hand towards his mate, eyebrow arched. “Now clean up this mess before I have to punish you further.”

James nodded, “Y-y-yes sir.”

Carefully and swiftly James removed his clothing, his cock erect and glistening with precum. James bent down to his knees and gathered the clothing and items ensuring that no bundle was too large to obstruct the view of his erection. Walking slowly between the bed and the hamper, to give Keith the views he desired. 

As the bed became cleaner the scent of arousal and anticipation filled the room. It was getting harder and harder for James to concentrate on his task. The scent made his inner self want to mark and ravage his mate, and it took a few times of trying to calm himself with shaking breaths. On the last load James looked over seeing that Keith had removed his own clothing and was sitting with one hand on his own cock stroking it slowly, his fingers slipping down behind his balls and dipping into his wet hole. 

James let out a piteous whine, “Sir…”

“Kneel for me, cadet.” 

Shivering, James went to his knees, sitting on his heels with his back straight and hands behind him as he had been trained to. Thick streams of precum leaked from his slit, dripping down the thick shaft. James watched Keith stand up, his fingers wet with sweet smelling slick which he pressed against James’ scent glands, making the Alpha growl possessively. 

“You like that do you?” Keith smirked, “You enjoy being marked by your Omega? Or would any Omega do? Are you just a slut looking for any wet hole to fill?”

James whimpered, “No, only you, it can only be you. Mark me, please sir.”

Keith wrapped his hand around his cock, “But you have been a bad boy, cadet. Marking you would be a reward.”

James licked his lips, his muscles shaking as he fought himself from grabbing his mate. “Please sir.”

Keith offered up his cock for James, show me just how much you want it cadet. James opened his mouth, his tongue flat and out for Keith. He moaned as Keith thrusted into his mouth, his fingers tangled in his mate’s brown hair. James could feel his hands shake as he fought the urge to grab Keith’s hips and take control. 

Keith wipe away a tear which rolled down James’ cheek with the pad of his thumb, “You are doing very well, imagine all of those other MFE Alpha pilots were to see you now. On your knees, servicing a weak Omega like me.”

James whimpered around Keith’s cock, a spurt of precum dripping from his slit. He could feel as Keith became larger in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. 

“Yesss,” Keith’s hips shuddered, “just like that, swallow me all the way down, I’m so close.”

The scent of Keith’s slick was strong as the clear fluid ran down his inner thighs. Keith thrusted a few more times before pulling out to finish. James moaned as the first hot spurts of cum hit him, marking him with Keith’s scent.

Keith gripped James’ chin, “Is that all you need to satisfy you, Alpha? Now everyone will know you are mine and that you are a pervert.”

James shivered, “I want whatever you are willing to give me, sir.”

Keith smiled softly, “Then I want you inside me, but you are not allowed to cum until I give you permission. Do you understand.”

“Yes sir,” James whispered. 

Keith climbed onto the bed, settling back against the pillows before cocking his finger, “Move your ass, cadet.”

James scrambled to the bed, moaning at the sight of Keith’s legs spread wide open, exposing his pink wet hole. He nosed along Keith’s inner thigh, licking the sweet silvery slick that had dripped down his leg. 

“Taste good Griffin?” Keith asked, opening his legs wider for his mate.

James moaned in response, his tongue making long stokes along the wetness. He circled around Keith’s entrance, pressing inside slowly at first, then adding a finger. 

James looked up, his fingers slowly thrusting inside. “You’re so beautiful.”

Keith’s back arched as he moaned out in pleasure, “S’good, deeper…”

“Can I do you now sir?” James asked softly.

“Yes Alpha, come and claim your prize.”

James let out a soft moan as he sank into Keith’s wet heat, “I love being inside you.”

Keith moaned, his hands wrapped around James pulling him in tighter. “Yes.”

James’ thrusts became harder and faster, he could feel his knot start to inflate. James nuzzled against Keith’s neck, mouthing along his scent gland and bonding mark. He thrusted in hard, the knot catching against Keith’s rim. 

“I love you James,” Keith spoke softly in James’ ear. 

James screamed out as he felt the knot lock inside Keith, his release spilling inside the Omega. 

Both were breathing heavily, a low purr coming from Keith as James collapsed against him. His hands moving in soothing motions along James’ back. “You were so good for me.”

James chuckled as he shifted in their bed, careful of how they were connected together. “Thank you.”

“Did you miss me while I was gone?”

“So much,” James breathed in Keith’s satisfied scent, “I wasn’t expecting you today.”

“I know, I wanted to surprise you. The mission ended earlier than we had thought.” Keith snorted, “Though I was not expecting to come home to this.”

James blushed groaning, “It’s been a while, I just thought that I could maye you know, relieve some pressure.”

“I missed you too,” Keith pulled his mate in closer before laughing softly, “you really do stink of me, and sex. We are going to have to shower a lot before seeing anyone else.”

James laughed, “Good thing I like the way you smell, and how we smell together. I like everyone knowing that I’m yours.”

“So I’m not a disappointment for you?”

“Why would you think that?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time that I am told that I am a bad Omega.” Keith’s voice was small, missing the confidence he usually held, “I’m not delicate, not like the others, I love to fight. It’s not like I can even bear children, I’m broken.”

James growled low, “You are my mate, and you are not broken. I love you just the way you are and wouldn’t trade you for anything. You are my mate, and I didn’t choose you for your fertility. I want you because you are you, Keith. Do you think I’m a faulty Alpha because I enjoy being dominated?”

Keith clung to James, “I’ll kill anyone who says that.”

“Same goes for me.”

The pair fell asleep together, murmuring their affections in the dark.

 

* * *

 

Keith woke a few Vargas later, James having slipped from inside of him at some point in their sleep. He stretched as he stepped out of bed, groaning slightly as he felt each muscle pop. Keith went to the bathroom to clean up the sticky mess of semen and slick that coated his inner thighs. Bringing back a warm washcloth to wipe down James as he slept on.

James stirred just as Keith was covering him back over, “Mmmm Keith?”

“Hey,” Keith said as he climbed back into bed, “sleep well?”

James wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, nuzzling against his abdomen. “Best sleep in weeks.”

Keith ran his hand through James’ hair, it was fluffy and standing up in strange directions. “Missed this.”

James chuckled, “Missed what? My crazy professor hair?”

Keith smirked, “Yes, and just waking up next to you.”

“Hmm, when are you headed off again?”

“Sooner than I would like,” Keith mused, “but I have some time before Kolivan will call.”

“How long?”

“A few movements at least,” Keith said before settling beside his mate.

“Wait the space time math confuses me still, what’s a movement again?”

“A movement is about a week,” Keith chuckled.

James moaned as he pulled Keith closer against him, “I get you for a few weeks! I can live with that, might not leave the quarters though.”

“Yeah, that isn’t going to annoy your uppers at all.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Fuck em, I have my husband and mate home.” James rolled his hips pressing his hardening length against Keith, pulling a soft moan from the Omega. “I plan on keeping you very busy.”

Keith wrapped his arms around James neck, “Oooh, I like this plan. Shall we have one more round here then another in the shower…”

James kissed Keith slowly and deeply, “I like that plan. Wait why a shower?”

“Cause we have plans to meet up with the others for lunch later today.”

James groaned, “Fine, but it is going to be the best shower sex and you are going to regret making plans outside of the bedroom.”

“I always do,” Keith grinned straddling James, “now take good care of me cadet, and we can play more later.”

James growled playfully guiding himself inside Keith in one smooth motion, “As you command,  _ sir. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! 
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider giving me a follow over on Twitter! My DMs are always open for comments and requests!!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
